


Heartsick

by kledi



Category: Domlene - Fandom, Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kledi/pseuds/kledi
Summary: A short phone conversation between Dom and Darlene after the incident at the barn.





	Heartsick

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i know this is really short but its my first thing i have ever written and if people enjoy it, i'll write a continuation of this.

Darlene slammed the door shut as she slid down the wall, her heart broken with emotions. Her tears streaming down her face as she struggles to breathe. The argument she had at the barn with Dom, a woman she is madly in love with, hurt her more than anything has before. Replaying Doms hurt face in her mind, she can't help but feel as though her whole world has been destroyed. 

A few minutes go by and she has somehow calmed her breathing. Slowly raising her hand to wipe the tears from her tired, blue eyes. Thinking about what happened, she helps herself stand up, walking towards her bed as she throws down her bag, followed by a deep sigh. She sees her phone slightly peering from the top of her bag and grabs it. Frantically dialing Doms number in hope she picks up. A moment of panic sweeps over her as she goes to hang up but she's too late. 

Dom answers with a quiet "hello?" and Darlene freezes. Not sure what to say she sighs. Hearing Doms voice was like heaven to her. As if, in that brief, fleeting moment, the world was at ease and everything was ok again. Dom speaks up again, this time a bit louder, "Darlene? Is that you?" The pain in Doms voice was audible. It triggered something in Darlene and she felt a sudden rush of sadness wash over her.

"Im so sorry Dom. I know that word means nothing to you but i need to say it. I need you to know I'm truly sorry for the horrible pain i have caused you. I didn't mean to use you like i did. I didn't mean to make you feel like... this" Darlene's voice starts to break as she can feel the tears coming back to her, "please, Dom, I hate knowing i hurt you-" she was quickly cut off by Dom sighing, "You didn't hurt me, Darlene. You disappointed me. I thought you would have been different. I thought i could trust you."

Hearing those words caused Darlene's heart to break even more than it already has. She slowly sits down on her bed, feeling like she cant even hold herself up anymore. "Y-you can trust me, Dom. I made a stupid mistake but i really want to make this up to you. I want us to talk and figure this all out." At this point, its hard for Dom to understand what Darlene is saying. Trying to make clear of the words in between Darlenes sobs. 

"I don't think we can. I don't think this can be fixed. This isn't a dumb love story, Darlene. This is real life." Dom's voice has raised louder than Darlene has ever heard it before, "And real life doesn't have happy endings. Real life has issues, heartbreak, traumas and experiences. Learn from this experience for the next person you choose to use." Dom raises the phone from her face, her finger slowly slides onto her phone screen as she hangs up. 

"Dom plea-" Darlene hears the call disconnect before she could say anything else. Feeling the tears dripping onto her legs, she looks up into the mirror in front of her, seeing her eyes are red, her hair a mess, her face shining from the streaming tears. She failed to make the person she loves the most... happy.


End file.
